Warped Worlds
by Angelic Deviant
Summary: Adrian hopes to get away from the horrors of her old life, what better than to move to Bon Temps? Will she find peace there, or will her fears find her first. And who the heck is E. Northman? Ill come up with a better summary/Title later :P
1. Like a Sore Thumb

Bah, moving. If there's one thing I don't like, it's cleaning. And if I don't like cleaning, than I sure as hell don't like packing all my stuff up and fleeing the glitz and glamour of New York City, only to find oneself in the middle of redneck bumfuck nowhere. But alas, freedom has its price, and this was mine.

The house was quaint. Adorable in some tastes. It had a green roof, and white outside, with a small front porch, no garage.

But it was better than any penthouse suite ive lived in all my life. No Rules, no deadlines, nobody to tell you what foods you can't eat, nobody to choose your clothes, or bathe you. Freedom.

I unlatched the U-Haul I had attached to my black explorer, all the belongings, which included: Boxes, racks, and travel packs of designer clothes, my addiction, a rolled up sleeping bag, assorted cases of makeup, clothes racks, a nice sized plasma TV, and a makeup stand. I didn't have any furniture, so I would have to drive into town and pick some up.

I felt something furry rub against my leg. Looking down, my eyes met the big hazel eyes of my best friend, and cat midnight.

"Come-on Middy."

Looking around to make sure nobody was on the road passing by, I closed my eyes and concentrated. As much as I hated it, this power thingy came in handy. The boxes shook and slid into the front door, one after another, and set themselves down in the small family room. That'll do for now, at least until I get settled in. I pulled the Large Dior sunglasses and knit beanie off, letting my black hair fall down my back as I stepped inside the door.

Ah…Ah…AH-CHOO! *window shatters*

…god bloody damnit. Note to self, clean this place thoroughly now.

After everything was settled, and the window was fixed, Concentration for the win, I dethatched the haul trailer from my car and decided to check out the town, maybe get some lunch. It was already 3, and I hadn't eaten anything other than Mc. Donald's on the road earlier. So I set up Midnights bed, and locked the door.

At first glance, the town was nice, but the one thing that had me a little irked was how simple it was, and me, with my glam makeup and designer clothes would stick out like a sore thumb. Oh well, such is life.

I saw a lit up sign. "Merlottes" It said. It looked like a nice little bar, maybe a place where I can get a drink and a burger. I pulled in the rock parking lot and parked off to the side, stepped out and fixed my trench coat out, adjusted my glasses, and pulled up my knee high boots. Here goes nothing.

The air inside the bar was cool, compared to the dank humidity of the lousiana bayou. The clank of my heels against the wooden floor echoed throuhout the bar. You know when its really loud in a room, and then everyone suddenly shuts up at the same time? Yeah.

A bright red haired woman walked up to me with some menus in her hand, " Hi welcome to merlottes, table for one?"

"Yes, thank you" I smiled and followed her to a booth, She gave me a menu and told me my server would be with me in a moment. Setting my purse down, I pulled my sunglasses off and rummaged through the bag untill I pulled out a glasses case. Damn my farsighted-ness.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

Looking up I saw a cute girl around my age with bright blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Something was different about her. I saw a secret hid behined her smile.

" Forgive me for asking, but Are you new in town? Ive never seen you before."

I put a friendly smile on.

" I just got here today from New York, actually."

" Well I hope you enjoy living here, it's a quiet town most of the time" She put her hand forward. " Sookie Stakhouse"

"Adrian Force." I said and clapsed her hand in a friendly handshake.

That's when I felt it, and I could tell she did to, she had a power, it wasn't like mine, but it was abnormal, just the same. And that's when the ketchup bottle few across the table and shattered on the floor.

I quickly let go of her hand and set my forehad against the table, mumbling profanities. She sat down at the table and leaned in.

I clenched my teeth together to restrain the string of profanity that was threatinig to spill from my mouth


	2. Paradise, Screw my old life

"Did you just do that?" She said in awe.

" Yeah im sorry, im such a freak."

" Heck no your not, that's incredible, all I can do is read minds."

" You read minds? That's amazing, I bet it gets in the way of your personal life though, huh."

" You have no idea, that's why im glad I cant hear my boyfriends thoughts, its so much easier."

" Your boyfriends a vampire?"

" Yeah how did you know?"

" They're built differently, like their brains are on a different signal."

The red haired woman came up to the table smiling, " Hey sook, since you covered for me last week, you can take off and ill close up, I know you don't get a lot of time with bill."

" Gee, thanks arlene! Tell your kids I said hi."

Arlene tucked a menu into her apron and walked away.

"Let me get a rag for that ketchup and tell sam im leaving, and I can show you around town and give you some company."

" Shoo don't worry about the ketchup, hold on." I closed my eyes and,almost in reverse, the glass and ketchup came together, and slid back to its original place. " No big."

" That's incredible." She said in awe. "Come on, ill introduce you to lafayette and sam.

I put my glasses away and picked up my purse, following sookie into the kitchen. I saw a pretty muscular black man with a do rag and some pretty sweet makeup.

" Girl you lookin good up in this hillbilly hell with them dior sunglasses and Oscar de la renta trench."

" Lafayette, this is Adrian, shes new to town."

I shook his hand " Nice to meet you. Bitchin makeup I might add."

" Might give you a lesson if you let me borrow those manolo's" He said lookin at my shoes.

" Sounds like a plan." I smiled and followed sookie to the back.

I caught a funny smell as I followed her into her bosses office. Figures, after all ive been through, after everybody and every_thing _ ive worked for, I always found trouble.

" Sam, im headin out early, arlene said she would close up for me."

He had shaggy hair, and a cute beard.

" Yeah, your welcome, do you want me drive you home, I can always shift and run ba-" He looked up and met my eyes.

"Let me guess, dog?"

" Um…Sookie, who is that?"

" This is adrian, shes new and she does the coolest thing she-Poo wait, is it okay if I tell him?"

I shrugged " I got no problem with it" I smiled and held out my hand. " Adrian Force, pleased to make your aquaintence, sam." I shook his hand and made his desk hover a few feet off the ground.

Sam: O.o

"And don't worry" I slung my hand over sookie's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. " I just found my new best friend, were gunna hang and have girly time."

" Yeah yeah, you two be safe."

" if anyone comes near us, ill just…make their heart move up into their head or something."

We turned around and walked into the parking lot.

" Can you actually do that?" sookie asked, an astonished look on her face.

I shrugged, " I dunno, I supposed I could If I focused really hard. Want me to follow you in my car?"

" Yeah his house is just up the road."

I followed sookie down the dirt roads to a huge old manor. Shutting the door to my car, I walked up to the stairs before the door, stuck my hands in my pocket and looked around.

"Nice Place."

" Yeah, I had to find people to fix the electricty and redo the bathrooms, and fix the plumbing, but other than that, it's a pretty neat place. It was his families."

I followed her up the steps and she let herself in.

" Sookie! What did I tell you about leaving work by yourself, I was going to come escort you. Its not safe."

" Don't worry! I met someone and we watched eachother's back."

I smiled and extended my hand. " Adrian. Im new."

" Pleasure to meet you,My names bill compton and thank you for looking after sookie."

" No prob, I think we dubbed eachother new friends."

I explained my little power to Bill and sookie in detail.

" Bill, we need to make sure Eric dosen't find out about her, he'll exploit her more than he does me."

" I agree, it is best if you try to keep your control and not let it become public knowledge." Bill said.

" Who's this eric person?"

"He is the sheriff of area 5, it's the type of gov-"

"Don't bother explaning, I know about the area..king/queen sherif blah blah"

" How?" Sookie asked me.

" Lets just say that I probably know more about vampires than even some vampires know about themselves."

I stayed there and talked with bill and sookie untill into the wee hours of the morning, But I still didn't feel comfortable spilling out my entire story. I told them that I had moved from new yok, getting sick of the hustle and bustle of city life and thought that lousiana should be a nice change. Bill took sookie home, and then escorted me back to my little house afterwords. I fed middy and changed into some pajamas, and colappsed on the plush sleeping bag.

This was all I needed. Friends. Fashion. And a cat that hogs the pillow. Screw my old life.


	3. Startin Some Trouble

_Thanks so much, everyone who reviewed, favorited, or added me to their alerts! This is my first fanfiction I actually have an incentive to type down ^^;;._

_Im gunna try to post at least one/two chapters every one or two weeks. Being in College is drivin me nuts._

" Golly, are you sure you have enough clothes?" Sookie said as she hung up another stack of clothes on one of the racks I brought

" You can never have enough clothes." I giggled as I kicked another empty box out the door.

Sookie had come over for the past few days to help me unpack, I needed to return the uhaul to the people eventually, no sense throwin money down the drain.

" Shopping sort of helps me…cope. I guess. Its like alcohol, only without the hangover."

"Well I was never one for a lot of drinkin, how about you?"

" Ah I stopped a couple months ago."

"Didn't like who you were when you were drunk?"

"Hell, I loved myself when I was drunk, it was other people that had the problem."

She started to laugh.

" Dang girl, a lot of this stuff looks expensive, and still have tags on them!" She read a tag off of a sweet pair of Jimmy Choos. " $500 dollars!"

" ooo yeah, those are a good pair. I bought two sets cause I wear the other pair A LOT"

She looked shocked " You spent over a thousand dollars on two pairs of shoes? I cant even pay that to get my driveway refilled with gravel. Where do you get the money, if you don't mind me askin?"

A box of shoes suddenly fell over and spilled everywhere.

" Adrian, everytime I ask about your past, even little questions, you knock over or break something." She walked up to me with a concerned look on her face. I tried to smile.

" Sook, your like my best friend now, but im really not ready to talk about stuff yet, just give me time, alright?"

" I understand Adri."

I smiled. Sookie was such a good person. All of the people I had met in my life only pretended to care because they were either afraid of me, or just wanted money. Maybe I belonged in this dingy little town.

" Hey! Looks like were all done!" Sookie exclaimed dustin her hand off on her shorts.

" Sweet! Now, where's a good place to get furniture."

" Well there's a place in shreveport, but its almost dark and I really don't want to anywhere near there."

"Why?"

" Well there's this vampire bar called fangtasia, and lets just say I don't really like the owner,and being there just brings back nasty memories."

" Okay, well, im kind of sick of sleeping in this sleepin bag so im just run there and get a bed, and worry about a dresser and all that bull tomorrow."

" are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I can ask sam for the night off"

"I would never make you do something you don't wanna, go to work, ill be alright, me and my freaky self."

I smiled and gave her a hug, and she left.

I felt a piece of my past come up. Sex, drugs, and rock and roll. And Alcohol the sweet release of the juice.

I needed to blow off some steam. A lot of steam. Time for a night on the town.

Picking out the outfit was easy. A Leather corset, with red silk strings that tied it together.

A metallic black skirt. Short.

Knee high leather boots with stiletto heels. Easy to walk in for a veteran heeler.

Sexy smoky eyes. Pouty pink lips. Stay away from the generic pale skin and red lipstick.

Hair wild, untamed, in ringlets and waves.

Time to have some fun.

Using my GPS I found it. It didn't look like much outside. Black doors and a red overhang. A pale woman stood at the door, iding and looking over the Fangbangers that cloistered around the door, checking the ID's with weary eyes.

"Why are you here?"

" Now that is the question that has boggled philosophers for thousands of years."

"Let me see some ID."

Easy. I took my wallet off the chain on my skirt and showed it to her.

" Hmm. Long way from New York. Why are you really here?"

She handed my ID back and I smirked.

" Im just here to get alittle tainted."


End file.
